Londres
by Lady Gabbrielle
Summary: UA: Kagome viaja a Londres a trabajar en una agencia de la Empresa Familiar, pero qué sucederá con ella cuando llegue a aquel lugar desconocido? ...PRÓLOGO, pasen y opinen...


**Qué hay??**

**Traigo otra de mis locuras. Espero les agrade, es como una capsulita de prueba a ver si tiene acogida…Surgió mientras me preguntaba por qué la vida es tan injusta al dejarme sin Internet casi 24 horas…¬¬**

**NOTA****: Los personajes no me pertenecen (ni queriendo…=P) son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, aunque la historia sip…=P**

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.**

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y tengo 24 años. Soy la hija del gerente de una importante Empresa de Telecomunicaciones de la ciudad de Tokio. Pero jamás pensé que un viaje a Londres cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Aquí está mi historia.

-O-

Iba camino a casa en mi Mercedes Negro. Fue una noche muy agitada.

Mi padre dio una fiesta en su empresa para anunciar que la Empresa abriría una sucursal en la ciudad de Londres y que su hija mayor sería la Directora General de aquella agencia.

En realidad nunca me ha importado lo que mi padre haga con su empresa. Porque él nunca se interesó por lo que yo hiciera de mi vida.

Mi madre murió cuando yo aún era muy pequeña, así que no la recuerdo muy bien, pero según me ha contado la nana Kaede, ella era una mujer extraordinaria.

Trabajaba junto con mi padre en la Empresa que recién sembraba sus cimientos, pero de un momento a otro, mi madre enfermó gravemente y luego de padecer un largo sufrimiento, falleció.

-Ella los quería mucho a ti y a Souta- decía mi tía- Siempre cuidó de ustedes, sin importar lo que su padre dijera.

Mi padre. No recuerdo haber recibido de él un abrazo o una sonrisa sincera.

Desde que mi madre murió él se encerró en una burbuja que lo mantenía dentro de la Empresa, habían ocasiones en las que no llegaba a casa a dormir, y era costumbre que Souta y yo cenáramos solos. Suena un poco egoísta decir eso cuando Kaede siempre estuvo ahí, pero recibir el calor de mi nana no es lo mismo que sentir el abrazo de un padre. Mi vida se desarrolló así, dentro de una soledad descomunal; con todos los lujos que una chica pudiera querer, pero tan pobre en sentimientos y valores que no termino de entender por qué un ser humano puede soportar vivir así.

Mi hermano Souta es muy diferente a mí. Tiene 19 años y piensa que la vida es vida únicamente si se tiene un auto de lujo con una mujer incluida dentro del paquete promocional.

Él creció apartado. Vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, pero nunca sabíamos qué se encontraba haciendo el otro dentro de aquella casa tan grande. Así que él decidió que quería su parte de la herencia y se fue a vivir a otra ciudad.

Fuimos a un colegio lleno de muchachos provenientes de familias multimillonarias, pero me cuesta tanto entender cómo pudo dejarse influenciar por aquellos barbajanes que gastaban su dinero en vicios y cosas que matan al ser humano. A veces creo que es su manera de olvidar la soledad.

En fin, me siento horrible al pensar que mi padre únicamente me usa para obtener más dinero, ya que perdió la esperanza en Souta.

-"_Es un gran avance el nuestra relación familiar"-_ dijo mi padre al presentarme a todos sus invitados-_"Kagome formará parte del negocio que su madre y yo con tanto amor y empeño formamos"_.

Asco. Es lo único que puedo sentir por mi padre. Pero no puedo oponerme después de lo que me contó Kaede me dio hace un par de días.

* * *

_**FlashBack::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_-El sábado se ofrecerá una ceremonia en la Empresa para anunciar que tú entrarás a trabajar para tu padre oficialmente, ¿no es así?-me dijo Kaede_

_-Sí, Kaede, "Gendo-Boss" me ofrecerá como su nueva adquisición. LA NUEVA MUÑECA QUE COMPRÓ PARA QUE FORME PARTE DE SU IMPERIO.-dije con desprecio_

_-¿Sabes quién tuvo la idea de formar aquel Imperio?- me dijo tranquilamente Kaede_

_-¿Del Dictado, digo, Director Gendo?- pregunté _

_-Te equivocas. La idea fue de Naomi- me dijo- Tu madre fue la que impulsó la creación de "Tokiocom"_

_-¿Hablas en serio?- le contesté muy extrañada_

_-Por supuesto- me respondió- Naomi yo cuidé de Naomi desde que era muy pequeña y cuando estaba en la Universidad pensó en crear una Empresa de Comunicaciones que no tuviera los problemas que ella y todos sus amigos sufrían con las otras operadoras- me dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica. No pude evitar sentir su alegría al hablar de mi madre._

_-Lo haré , Kaede. No por Gendo, pero sí por el sueño de mi madre- le dije tomándole sus frágiles manos- voy a asumir mi puesto únicamente para reclamar lo que le perteneció a ella._

* * *

_**FlashBack::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, vivir en Londres no vendría nada mal- me dije- Después de todo, Kouga vendrá conmigo. Será divertido escucharlo hablar en Inglés.

Sonreí un poco al recordarlo. Él era lo único bueno de aquel lugar. Lo conocí después de que fui a dejar unos documentos que mi padre había olvidado en su despacho.

Él trabajaba en el departamento administrativo de la Empresa y fue muy gentil conmigo al guiarme por el edificio y mostrarme todo lo que hacían en cada departamento, y lo mejor fue que lo hizo sin saber que yo era hija de Gendo Higurashi. Desde allí nos hicimos muy amigos y luego me propuso ser su novia. Acepté gustosa.

Qué bueno que logré que lo transfirieran.

Al fin, luego de un largo trayecto minimizado por mis solipsismo, llegué a casa.

Me desalentó saber que debía empezar a empacar para que no se me haga pesado luego pero cuando entré a mi habitación, vi que do valijas ya estaban hechas.

-Kaede-pensé

-He aminorado tu trabajo, Kagome- me dijo sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Dulce y apacible.

-Gracias- le dije y la abracé. La quería mucho y era lo más cercano a una madre.

-No tienes que agradecerme, lo hago porque me gusta cuidar de ti- me dijo rosando mi mejilla- has crecido tanto, y cada día te pareces más a Naomi.

Ese comentario me recordó algo.

-¿Quieres venir a Londres conmigo?-le pregunté

-Hija, sabes muy bien que no puedo abandonar a tu padre- me dijo con su mirada llena de tristeza

-Él no aprecia que te quedes, ven conmigo y Kouga- insistí

Kaede me miró un momento y me sonrió.

-De acuerdo- me dijo-además, ¿quién cuidará de ti tan bien como lo hago yo?

Volví a abrazarla. Sin duda sería una experiencia maravillosa.

**-o-**

"_**Todo se facilita cuando la presa llega a la boca de su predador por voluntad propia"-**__susurró alguien entre sombras observando la hermosa vista nocturna Londinense…._

**Qué tal??**

**Soy pésima para finales de suspenso…entiendan…ES MI PRIMER FIC DE ESTE TIPO…=P… POR FAVOR TENGAN PIEDAD EN SUS REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
